Being Human  My fanfiction of S1  S4
by FoxieGal
Summary: My fanfiction of Series 1 - 4 written out. This is going to take a while. But I am determined and more than willing to finish it ;
1. Prolouge  Meet the Characters

What I am planning to do with this Fanfiction is each chapter is going to be an episode. Starting with the first episode, I might throw in some deleted scenes I have seen just to make it more understandable. If I feel each episode will be too long for just one chapter I will spilt them into two maybe three chapters to write an episode. You with me here? If Yes then please enjoy what I am about to start writing, if not… Uh, then go over it again? Xx

This is the deleted Scene "Hider in the House" That can be found on BBC's Youtube channel.

_Summary:__ Hider in the House: Mitchell and George discover an unknown woman sitting upstairs in an armchair._

Everyone dies… Wait, everyone _deserves_ a death. Annie was going to die of old age, that _was_ the plan…

Mitchell was going to go down in a blaze of guns, fire and glory, not cold and alone and scared. He didn't think death would smile at him first. Death was always a certainty, the punch line we could all see coming. But not for Mitchell. For a vampire, death isn't the end, but the beginning.

There was a small group of people in the house, all dressed in black with white shirts and ties. Most people would think they were mourning someone's death. And most people would've been right. Annie sat there, overlooked and forgotten, unnatural and supernatural, watching the dance from the sidelines. At least she was surrounded by friends and family.  
>"Why won't anybody look at me?" She screamed, tears falling down her face.<br>"Hello! It's me Annie!"  
>"Anyone?" In the end, she gave up calling, shouting screaming, and just sat, and sat… And sat. The day's flying by like minutes, people coming in to view the house. Annie didn't like this, this was <em>her <em>home, not anybody elses! She didn't _want_ to share it. She just sat with her middle finger up as _another_ couple came in, viewing the house most probably.

All you want to know, is that someone is there for you. That feel of knowing they're saying, '_it's okay, I'm here.' _ That hunger and passion to feel it, might even make you drag other people into your _world of the dead, _even if it means turning them into monsters too.

Then there are the ones like George, the one's that _should've _died when shot… But they didn't, healed and then they were okay again. They are the ones who walk away from the train wreck, just get up and literally, _walk away. _Scarred though, transformed, into something stronger, and better at a full moon… A werewolf.

Then there's Annie, all alone, helpless, rejected… Unknowing. A ghost, lingering in the present, sometimes unable to find their past, waiting for their door to rest and freedom.

Annie stood at the window, peering around the curtain grimacing. A tall man, slender with black curls hanging over his face, could be seen pulling out large stuffed plastic bin bags from the boot of the rusted old car. _At least get a decent car… sheesh. _Annie thought to herself, watching as another man got out, this one, a mousey blonde, with short hair and glasses. He looked weak and limp, and helpless… Annie chuckled to herself, she'd show them that this house belonged to _her. _The taller man gave all the bin bags to the shorter weaker one, who glanced up at the window, whilst the other pulled out a television, balanced it on his shoulders and wandered off. The shorter one saw Annie, but convinced himself he was hallucinating. Annie startled, jumped back. She chuckled to herself again, what was she kidding, he couldn't see her. But by the time she'd peered around the curtain again they were already unlocking the front door. They'd stepped in and placed down their belongings, and were still talking.  
>"We could just… Like get a cage and pop it in your room…" The taller one said.<br>"N-n-no! The house is separate, I'm not changing in the house. It's separate!"  
>"So… What're you going to do?" The taller one asked.<br>"Haven't got a clue." The other replied. when the taller one stopped and looked at the wall. He placed down the Television with caution and glared at the red paint on the wall. Reading:

GET OUT!

"Sheesh…" He said wandering up to it, getting his index and his forefinger and rubbing it along the paint.  
>"Sheesh…" The shorter one mumbled also cocking his head to look at it. "<br>"Still wet too!" The taller on commented plainly, but clearly annoyed. He shrugged it off and wandered into the kitchen.  
>"But… Is it in b-b-<em>blood?" <em>The other stuttered.  
>"Blood?" The taller came back in and smirked, "You try writing anything in blood it's totally impractical!" He exclaimed, hearing a loud bang, they both looked up startled.<br>"Go see what that was…" The taller one said, giving the shorter a shove.  
>"No! Why me?" He questioned.<br>"Because you're… You're, stocky. You'd be good in fights!"  
>"Stocky? I'm not stocky!" The shorter replied, giving the other a weird look.<br>"Well you know in a cartoon when a safe falls on someone and-" The taller was cut off by another crash, this time he grabbed an umbrella and prodded the shorter.  
>"Go!" He commanded, so the shorter grabbed a cricket bat and began to gingerly climb the stairs, they sprinted into an empty room with only an armchair, a table and a window and as they did so, they tripped over each other. They corrected themselves and stood up, holding the umbrella and cricket bat in a threatening way.<br>"Who the bloody hell are you!" The shorter asked in a high pitched voice glaring at a woman dressed in black leggings and a grey cardigan. She briefly looked up, and ignored them still chewing her nails. Then she turned around and glanced behind her.  
>"What?" She paused, wide eyed. "Can you see me?" She asked.<br>"Of course I – Who are you?" The shorter asked again.  
>"George…" The taller tried to interrupt the man called George, but he was having none of it.<br>"You can see me!" The girl exclaimed standing on her chair, "Can you see me do this?" She waved her arms about wildly.  
>"W-w-what are you talking about?" George asked, clearly confused.<br>"George…" The other started again, but was interrupted by the girl.  
>"God! You can hear me too!" She pointed at the other man. "I don't believe this!" She exclaimed.<br>"_You_ don't believe this… I don't believe this! Mitchell call the police." George said glancing at Mitchell. "Did you write that on our wall? That'd better come off!" He exclaimed.  
>"<em>George, hang on!" <em>Yet the man called Mitchell was interrupted _again _by the girl.  
>"Oh this is <em>incredible!" <em>She exclaimed.  
>"<em>Mitchell! <em>Call the police!" George said again, this time urgently.  
>"No… It's okay!" Mitchell said calmly.<br>"It is certainly _not _okay! We have paid a deposit!" George exclaimed.  
>"George! <em>Shut up!" <em>Mitchell paused, "She's a ghost." The girl looked taken aback.  
>"Your point being?" She asked, the other two said nothing but looked at each other.<p>

And that's how Mitchell, George and Annie met. A vampire, a werewolf and a ghost share a house in Bristol. 


	2. Episode 1

I am so sorry about the last A/N I wrote not being in bold. I use the same document for this story and just delete the text, so I'm sorry I can't retrieve it. Thanks though, and don't forget to review xx

Summary: _Season 1 Episode 1 - __The supernatural housemates discover that being human is more difficult than they imagined, as Mitchell struggles to resist his blood lust, and George has nowhere to transform in safety...  
><em>_Aired: __25__th__ January 2009_

"More tea guys?" Annie asked cheerfully, determined to null the fact that she was dead. Mitchell and George groaned almost saying _save me._  
>"What do you mean, <em>ugh…<em>" Annie asked, her smile fading.  
>"Just… Look, I can't put anything down because every surface is <em>covered <em>in _cold _and unused mugs of tea and coffee! I go to make myself some tea and I can't because there are no mugs there's no tea because it's all been made!" He paused for breath,  
>"And you can't drink it, no… You can't drink it, but you <em>keep making it!" <em>He smiled and chuckled in a high pitched version of annoyance. "It's driving me insane!" He exclaimed. Mitchell said nothing but kept munching on the left over pizza.  
>"Well, I like my routine. It makes me feel… Hmm what's the word. <em>Normal." <em>She beamed, "You done with these?" She asked Mitchell.  
>"Oh yeah, we're off to work anyway. And it's his time of the month." Mitchell dropped a hint that it was George's transformation tonight.<br>"I used to just sit there, curled up on the couch, hot water bottle and pride and predujice… And if anyone said anything to me, I would bite their head off!" Annie chuckled taking mugs back to the kitchen. She paused as Mitchell smirked, in disbelief. "I suppose that is a possibility for both of you… You know the… Biting…"  
>"We'll see ya later." Was all Mitchell said before stepping out the door.<p>

As Mitchell and George arrived at work they were chatting about Annie quietly.  
>"You should be please for her, she can be seen by others now apart from us! At least she can step outside the house, or walk across the road and ask for a bloody cup of sugar when we need one."<br>"Don't bring up cups, or mugs… Please. I've just about _had it_ with tea and coffee!" Mitchell chuckled, "Anyway, others move into a new home and they get parasites, but instead we get bloody Casper the flaming ghost!"  
>"Well, she must have unfinished business or something, and if you want her gone, then we're going to have to find out what it is that's causing her to stay here." Mitchell said plainly opening his locker and stuffing in his stuff, he then pulled out his uniform. He pulled off his shirt but left on his jeans and pulled the crinkly blue uniform over him.<br>"It's not fair…" George whined banging his head against his locker.  
>"Yeah… Whatever happened to her was totally unfair… Poor Annie."<br>"No you dimwit, I'm talking about _us."_ Mitchell looked puzzled.  
>"The amount of bloody washing up she generates, we didn't create as much washing up as her put <em>together!<em>" He exclaimed. "But anyway, I'm going to go grab some stuff from the emergency room and you can let me out in the morning." George stated picking up his duffle bag, Mitchell gave him a friendly 'Good Luck' hug and then they both went their separate ways.

Mitchell wandered out from cleaning only to see George and Becky (I think that's her name – If not we'll just call her that) standing looking at Laurens memorial service. Mitchell gulped and looked away, he didn't want to remember sinking his teeth into that warm body of hers, feeling the taste of her blood…  
>"Hey George! Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Mitchell asked through gritted teeth.<br>"Sh – Ahh… Yeah! I got to go, nice seeing you." George exclaimed running down the halls. As they drove as it was getting dark through the dusted lane toward the forest, Mitchell and George were arguing about where to stop.  
>"Stop here!" Mitchell said turning the steering wheel causing the car to veer sideways.<br>"No!" George exclaimed. "A couple more meters!"  
>"No! Now, get out <em>now!<em> I don't want to get mauled by a bloody great wolf just because you wouldn't stop the car!" Mitchell said forcing George to stop.  
>"No… George go a couple of meters ahead!"<br>"You said stop!"  
>"Just go!" Mitchell shouted, so they continued to drive. But George stopped the car again and got out, he started to run.<br>"George, but we haven't found a place yet! You can't just transform In the middle of the bloody countryside! You'll kill someone!" Mitchell said, trying to show George reasoning.  
>"What else am I going to do!"<br>"Come back to the house."  
>"I'm not doing this in the house!" George started to run.<br>"For god sake you can't keep it separate! This is a part of you! George, it's safer there we can contain you!" Mitchell shouted, but George disappeared into the trees. "GEORGE!" He shouted, nothing. So he flung his arms about, clearly exasperated. He wandered back to the car, but George had been experiencing some difficulties to… _strip…_ because everywhere he went, someone was there. Mitchell started the car and was about to drive away when George ran up to him.  
>"NO!" He said jumping in the car. "No… You were right, we're going back to the house."<br>"What!" Mitchell asked in disbelief.  
>"Like you said... It is safer there. So can we go, NOW!" Mitchell started up the car again and they sped away.<p>

"You alright?" Annie asked as George rushed in. "Hey I thought it was a full moon." She said puzzled.  
>"Change of plan, he's changing in the house."<br>"I just hovered!" Annie said, clearly upset.  
>"Close the curtains and turn the music up really loud so they think there's a party going on in here!" George said rushing around.<br>"Anything you don't want broken Annie, put in your room." Mitchell said hurriedly unplugging the television set.  
>"What are we going to do, while he's doing his thing?" Annie asked turning up the music. "Can I watch?" She asked. Both men stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. They burst out laughing, but Annie wasn't finding this funny at all.<br>"I want to see what happens, and you can't hurt me anyway."  
>"Maybe she should, it's what I mean, it's part of you." Mitchell said, George tired to argue but Annie sheltered herself in the kitchen and waited. As George screamed, Mitchell threw Annie a look telling her to behave and then he left to sit on the doorstep outside with the Television. Just watching George scream in excruciating pain scared Annie half to death. She couldn't cope. She couldn't watch the monster George was becoming, so she rented a ghost and appeared outside next to Mitchell.<br>"He's gone hasn't he?" She asked sadly. Mitchell nodded and pulled his scarf further up to warm himself. Annie leaned against him, trying not to listen to the smashing and commotion going on inside the house.

In the morning whe it sounded like everything was okay, Mitchell and Annie went back inside.  
>"Oh my god!" Annie exclaimed looking at the bomb-pit before her. Plates were smashed, the sofa torn to pieces… Bookcases smashed, shelves collapsed. Yet there was George, curled up on the floor in human form, sleeping like a baby and sucking his thumb, laying in the stuffing from the sofa.<p>

Annie was sweeping up when George finally ventured downstairs.  
>"Hey…" Annie mumbled.<br>"Hi, oh no…" He looked around, "Where's all our stuff?"  
>"We saved what we could but there's ten bin bags of crap and wreckage stashed in my bedroom. I'm sensing a trip to Ikea might be somewhere in the future, and you know my feelings about that." Mitchell told George.<br>"You go outside or something, I'll finish up here."  
>"Owen rang!" Annie smiled. "And he's coming over!" She beamed now.<br>"What! Mitchell, why didn't you prevent this?" George exclaimed horrified.  
>"Because… She kicked me in the shin. The <em>shin <em>George!" Mitchell said.  
>"I'll hide obviously, but I have a list of questions that you have to ask him." Annie said firmly handing Mitchell a list of questions.<br>"Are you scre-" Mitchell stopped reading half way in. "I can't ask him that!"  
>"I always thought she had a thing for him when I was alive, always flirting with him!"<br>"Is my sister pregnant?" Mitchell read out. "Aww!"  
>"Yeah, never knew if she could get pregnant or not… Knew she'd been trying though."<br>"Oh my god! Is everyone taking the stupid pills or something? This is Annie's ex we're talking about, Annie's ex, who buried her! You can't be here… You can't be within ten miles of this place while he's here!"  
>"I can't have him in the house and not <em>see <em>him!" Annie exclaimed at George. "For Christ sake we were engaged!" She shouted.  
>"Can you imagine what will happen if he <em>see's <em>you, the effect it will have on him! T-t-the danger it will put us _all in!I"  
>"<em>This isn't about us! This is about, _you! _Just because you lost your lover now you can't bear the thought of me seeing mine!" Annie shouted at George.  
>"T-t-that's totally – H-h-how dare you!" George said in a high pitched voice.<br>"Okay, guys enough! As long as she stays up there, we'll be okay! What's the worst that can happen?" Mitchell intervened.  
>"Well… let me remind you of the scenario of crowds gathering around our house with torches and pitchforks! I'm sorry, but we have to protect the household!" George mumbled.<br>"I'm sorry, but we have to protect the household!" George mumbled.  
>"Well, let me remind <em>you<em> that you just smashed up the household!" Annie said calmly.  
>"That wasn't me…" George said as the doorbell rang.<br>"You, upstairs, and you _act normal!" _Mitchell said glaring at both of them.  
>"Leave <em>me <em>to the talking…" George opened the door and a curly haired man dressed in a long black winter jacket stepped in.  
>"Hey, I'm Mitchell, and this is uh – George." Mitchell said firmly shaking hands with the man.<br>"Owen, how's it goin'?" He asked, but when he looked around he became confused.  
>"Where's all the furniture?" He asked wandering into the empty living room.<br>"Uh -, w-w-we thought, you can get so cluttered with the derby of the twenty-first century, and we just thought that m-maybe…"  
>"I would've thought you'd taken all the furniture to spruce up the place and paint the walls a bit…" Owen said, looking at them oddly.<br>"Uh, y-yeah, that would've made more sense." Suddenly there was loud bang from the stairs and Mitchell looked at George worriedly.  
>"Go see what that was." He said plainly, George did as instructed leaving the two of them alone in the so called <em>living room.<em>  
>"Can I get you, tea, coffee? There are some beers in the fridge if you fancy." Mitchell smiled.<br>"Oh… Yeah beer would be nice please." Owen vaguely smiled back. George rushed up the stairs, looking about in a hurry of panic and urgency, then he saw Annie leaning against a wall.  
>"What're you doing?" He whispered urgently. "We can hear you!"<br>"I just want to see him! I can sneak down and-"  
>"Are you crazy! He'll see you! And die… of shock!" Annie lit up as George said this. "Annie, that is not an option okay?" Annie nodded and George went back downstairs to see Owen and Mitchell together talking over beers.<br>"What was it?" Mitchell asked.  
>"A pigeon." George replied.<br>"A pigeon?" Owen questioned.  
>"Yeah… Must've left a window open or something..." George smiled vaguely.<br>"What did you do with it exactly?" Owen asked, curious.  
>"I-I-I killed it…" George beamed, Mitchell spat his drink across the floor.<br>"You _killed_ it!"  
>"With a shoe…" George mumbled, this obviously freaked Owen out as he stood up.<br>"I think I must go, nice seeing you, any problems you got my number." He opened the door and nodded his farewell, before leaving.  
>"How did ya do that… Like stay so calm?"<br>"Shut up…"  
>"You're a spy, clearly you've had training because the way you held it together was like it was chilling."<p>

Herrick was at the hospital, performing magic tricks to the staff, who were intrigued by disappearing acts and money spewing from nowhere.  
>"Ah! There's my friend, I'll come again tomorrow!" Herrick smiled to the disappointed 'aw'.<br>"Herrick, this isn't your flaming lair, coming here and drinking from people in the night!"  
>"It was a social gathering, nothing more." Herrick commented. "And who's attacking people in their sleep?" Herrick asked, confused.<br>"Seth said."  
>"There's something you might need to know about, uh Seth, he's an absolute flaming idiot! Makes me think though, there are rules to what we can and can't do… Now for instance here's a thought, suppose the world knew of our existence, suppose they had a choice… Whether to become like us or not…" Then Herrick turned on his heel and walked off…<p>

Mitchell stood leaning against the doorframe of a cupboard, holding out his arms collecting towels and bed sheets. _What a crappy job I have. _He thought, George still ranting on about something. When Becky appeared.  
>"I need another bed sheet because one of the old ladies has just vomited up her shepherd's pie." She laughed.<br>"Thanks for that info." Mitchell said plainly.  
>"You've changed your shampoo… Usually you're all vanilla, now you're minty!" George leaned around the doorframe to peer at Becky.<br>"How did you know that?" She asked curiously.  
>"Good sense of smell… That's all." George replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. He handed a sheet to her and she smiled and walked off.<br>"So, Mitchell you coming to Laurens memorial service with me and the rest of us today?"  
>"Uh… Nah." Mitchell replied looking at the floor as more towels were stacked up.<p>

George was using the urinal when a young girl with black hair came in, her hair was short and her face slightly doll like, with brown eyes and an evil smile. As George finished he turned around and gasped.  
>"Did you enjoy my memorial service?" She asked smirking. "Such a shame Mitchell couldn't make it." She chuckled. "But… Then again he might come to yours." George became truly scared, and Laurens smile dropped to a look of sarcastic sorrow.<br>"Aw! Your face! This must be really confusing, let me explain. Before I died, I had this one odd last thought, and now I'm going to make it yours!"  
>"You know all the things…" She continued, "That you were scared of when you were little? All the monsters under your bed, they're <em>all<em> real!" Her eyes became ebony and fangs sprouted from her mouth as George backed up terrified. Though she stopped and laughed.  
>"Okay…" She beamed, "I'm kind of new to this stuff… You're supposed to scream or weep or… Wet yourself." She threw him a hint of what he was meant to do.<br>"Mitchell did this to you…" Was all George said, through tears.  
>"What… You <em>know!"<em> She spat. "You know what he is?" She spat again, eyes furious and dark. "Oh oho! Wait a sec, come 'ere!" She grabbed hold of George's uniform and roughly pulled him toward her, she smelt him and glared at nothingness.  
>"Oh my god!" She exclaimed moving back, retreating at the stench. "A werewolf…" She mumbled to herself, chuckling as she wandered away.<p>

Mitchell was mopping the floor humming a tune to himself as he thought how he could have a better job than this.  
>"Oh hey George! There's some bacon in the fridge at home-" George strode up the Mitchell and gave him a hard shove.<br>"Oh, you want to? Go on then!" Mitchell exclaimed as George punched him.  
>"Lauren! I contain my condition, I hide in a bloody cellar, but you, you… Buy a bottle of wine and spend the night with her… So what is the point of us trying to build up some form of <em>normality!<em> If you're going to knock it down again by attacking our friends and turning them into evil monsters of the night!" He sobbed, "For Christ sake, we knew her, you let me go to her memorial!"  
>"How the hell do you think I've survived for the last hundred years? There's no escape from what I am… I'm not like you, I don't get days off, it's a permanent thing!" Mitchell tried to reason.<br>"Then why are we even trying…?" George asked turning around to go home. Mitchell had no reply, and just stood there, holding his mop watching as George wandered away.

Owen knocked on the door and waited, nothing, he waited.  
>"George? Mitchell?" He called, but this time he opened the door and wandered in. Annie jumped up startled and hid behind a wall. "I knocked!" He called out… But there came no reply. The television was on and it was distracting him so he went to turn it off, but something on the wall intrigued him. There was nothing there, but he kept looking. Annie waved her hand, he was looking <em>right<em> at her, but he was almost looking straight through her.  
>"Jamie? Did you say something?" He asked.<br>"No… Think you're 'earing things." The very orange woman replied chuckling.  
>"You, go wait in the car. This could take a while."<br>"No… I wouldn't want to miss you doing DIY, it would like be missing an Eclipse!" She exclaimed following him into the kitchen where he knelt down and opened a cupboard revealing the pipework to the sink. It clugged and gurgled as he crouched there, cocking his head he finally mumbled.  
>"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." He sat there and looked at it, almost silently George walked in. Not knowing Owen was there he wandered over to Annie.<br>"Oh… Hello." He said to Annie, Annie shook her head furiously and pointed to the kitchen, George furrowed his brow as if saying '_what?'_ and only looked as Owen started to walk into the living room. He screamed loudly.  
>"Ahh ha! Hello!" George tried to blend the scream and hello together.<br>"Hi George, I did knock..."  
>"N-n-n-n-no! It's fine…"<br>"I got your texts." Owen said.  
>"T-texts?" George had no idea what Owen was on about.<br>"About the tap…" Owen said.  
>"The tap?" George questioned.<br>"Yeah, George, you text me about the tap..."  
>"Right! The tap." George covered up as if he knew what Owen was talking about.<br>"How silly of me telling you to come over when I knew I wouldn't _be here!"_ He snarled the last two words at Annie, almost gathering that she'd sent the texts.  
>"Sorry, I didn't introduce you, this is my partner, Jamie." (It might be Jamie)<br>"Hi!" Jamie said happily shaking hands with George.  
>"Jamie…?"<br>"Harris."  
>"I'm going to have to come back later, take a look at the tank in the attic, uh- so when are you not in? I don't want to disturb you after all."<br>"Well, it's hard to say really. There's usually, _someone_ here." George commented.  
>"I'll pop by later in the week."<br>"Nice to meet you." Jamie said before leaving with Owen.  
>"Annie… You can't do that." George said once they'd left.<br>"_I just wanted a chance to explain!" _She exclaimed in tears. "_You don't know him! You don't know how he'd react but I DO!" _She shouted. "He couldn't she me…" She sobbed. She curled up on the floor underneath the window and sobbed. George sat next to her and told her how he knew how it felt to be left out, to loose someone you loved, and how it felt like losing everything _all over again._  
>"We were in Scotland, on the edge of this <em>huge <em>ravine." He continued "And one night, I decided to go for a walk, I'd never been so scared, this thing was…" He paused and remembered, "I remember looking at it and being offended… That thing, it was so wrong!" He exclaimed.  
>"It attacked you?" Annie asked, looking at George.<br>"This other guy, it tagged along and he was killed, it literally tore his throat and chest out!" He sighed, "I was only scratched… I survived."  
>"Why do you think Owen couldn't see you?" He asked, Annie shrugged.<br>"I don't know." She paused, "Maybe the shock of it, it set me back." She said.  
>"Like a relapse." George suggested.<br>"There's so much of this madness, I just don't understand!" She sighed, "So what did you think of _it_ then, Jamie?" She asked.  
>"Orange." George merely replied.<br>"She works in a tanning salon! She thinks that looks classy!" Annie exclaimed laughing. "I think she looks like Kilroy."  
>"You're much prettier Annie, and much nicer." George smiled reassuringly.<br>"And much, deader." She looked at George who put his arm around her and hugged her.

That evening when George went back to work, a large lady in blue on the telephone stopped him.  
>"Three or a five?" She asked confusedly, George pondered looking at the piece of paper.<br>"Three."  
>"That's what I thought, that's Becca's 'andwriting for you." She sighed,<br>"Can't get hold of her!"  
>"Who?" George asked.<br>"Your friend went out with her, and she hasn't come back."  
>"Do you know where they went?" George asked urgently.<br>"No… Because if I asked it would look like I gave a hoot!" George left his bucket where it was and ran, he ran to stop Mitchell. He knew where they were.

Mitchell and Becky that George liked sat in a resteraunt together talking.  
>"It was only last year that I stopped phoning my ex every time I was drunk…" She said laughing, then she covered her mouth in shock. "I shouldn't have said that!" She giggled.<br>"I think that's sweet." Mitchell smiled.  
>"Yeah… there's me drunk, sick in my hair calling down the phone '<em>Gaa'<em>." She made a telephone gesture with her fingers. There was a loud clack of heels from the back of the room and Laruen wandered in, looking for Mitchell.  
>"Ah! There you are, mind if I join you?" It was clearly a rhetorical question as Lauren pulled a chair up to the table and sat by Mitchell.<br>"Aren't you going to introduce us...? I should explain, me and Mitchell dated, just once but you know." Lauren said, eager to break them up.  
>"Please don't do this…" Mitchell mumbled into his hands as Lauren took his beer and downed it.<br>"I've seen you somewhere before…" Becky said.  
>"Yeah, I had my photo in the paper recently." Lauren said creepily.<br>"Get up!" Mitchell took hold of Lauren and pushed her out of the room into the street.  
>"Saw your furry friend, actually going to feed from him, <em>can you imagine?"<em> She laughed.  
>"What do you want?" Mitchell asked glaring at her. "Herrick send you?"<br>"Oh this isn't just about him!" Lauren shouted.  
>"So what is it!"<br>"You left me! You brought me into this, and then you left me, I woke up surrounded by strangers, it should've been _you_ there."  
>"I'm sorry… Come away with me! There's places we can go to be safe! Come away from them…"<br>"They're not some dopy gang or whatever, do you think anywhere is _safe?_" She spat.  
>"Stay away from the smaller towns, anywhere that's big!"<br>"Wait, oh my god! You actually think I want saving?" She laughed hysterically.  
>"We can save each other this is what I'm talking about!" Mitchell reasoned.<br>"You don't get it do you? I want to kill, I want to feed! I want to feel the taste of blood! I want to tear everything to shreds, so let's!" Mitchell looked appalled.  
>"Thank you." Was all he said wandering away.<br>"You can't do this Mitchell!" She shouted, "Whatever it takes, we shall _drag you back!" _She shouted again as he wandered back indoors. Mitchell grabbed his coat from the chair and Becky looked confused.  
>"What was that all about?"<br>"Listen, I'm going to head home."  
>"Oh…" The girl looked taken aback and upset.<br>"I just think it's for the best." Mitchell mumbled.  
>"Was it that thing I said about my ex? That's not me anymore…"<br>"I promise it's not about that…" He sighed, "I'm sorry, can I walk you to a taxi back?" He suggested. "Please, I just want to make sure that you're safe."  
>"Yeah, um, I just need to pee." She got up and walked away.<p>

George stopped in the dark.  
>"Lauren?" He asked, Lauren turned around.<br>"It's me… It's George." He said quietly, he wandered toward her, but abruptly she grabbed his throat.  
>"Bad dog!" She said as George tried to breathe. She dumped him on the floor next to a girl, heavily breathing, trying to call for help. It was Becky from Mitchells date, from the hospital.<p>

Mitchell stood at the ladies waiting, as another woman came out she shook her head.  
>"No sorry she's not in there love." The woman wandered away. Mitchell heard screaming and panicking he ran outside he saw Becky on the floor, blood running down her neck dying.<br>"Jesus Christ call an ambulance!" He exclaimed hearing her pleas for help.  
>"Becky, it's okay Becky!"<br>"Now isn't this a touching scene!" Lauren exclaimed emerging from the shadows.  
>"What did you do to her!" Mitchell shouted, standing up.<br>"Easy tiger! What's the problem, you just need to let her drink from you!" Lauren said calmly.  
>"Becky, keep looking at me, it's okay!" Mitchell said, holding Becky's blood stained face.<br>"It's okay honey, he'll save you." Lauren smiled chuckling.  
>"Mitchell… Can you save her?" George asked.<br>"No… I can't! I can't do it!"  
>"She's losing blood Mitchell she's going to die!" George shouted, "DO SOMETHING!"<br>"I can't, not another one I can't…" It was too late, she'd died.

Mitchell sat against the side of a chair, on the floor, crying. His face was tear stained and in his eyes you could see the grief and pain it had caused him to watch Becky die. Annie and George watched from the kitchen, understanding. Annie took a mug of coffee, with two sugars, just as Mitchell liked, over to Mitchell. She sat down next to him, handing him the mug.

Outside, the man stood, his white straw hat and his blue track suit under a street lamp watching George in the kitchen… Who was he?

Thank you so much guys, I hope you appreciate this as this took me around three hours to write, sat re-watching and pausing the first episode of being human again and again and again for about an hour straight. I put a lot of effort into this and these will NOT be uploaded often as they take so long to write. Xx Please review for more. 


	3. Episode 2

_A/N I am sorry about the last A/N I wrote not being in bold AGAIN. I use the same document for this story and just delete the text, so I'm sorry I can't retrieve it. Thanks though, and don't forget to review and also, I shall now put the A/N in italics. _

_Summary: Season 1 Episode 2 - __Mitchell, George and Annie have the house guest from hell - literally. When George meets another werewolf called Tully it seems that he wants to stay on the sofa forever.  
><em>_Aired:__ 1__st__ February 2009 (That might be wrong :S )  
><em>

_Previously on Being Human Fanfiction:___

_"__If you're going to knock it down again by attacking our friends and turning them into evil monsters of the night!" He sobbed.  
>"How the hell do you think I've survived for the last hundred years? There's no escape from what I am… I'm not like you, I don't get days off, it's a permanent thing!" Mitchell tried to reason.<em>

_"Herrick, this isn't your flaming lair, coming here and drinking from people in the night!"__  
><em>_"It was a social gathering, nothing more." Herrick commented. "And who's attacking people in their sleep?" Herrick asked, confused_.

_"And one night, I decided to go for a walk, I'd never been so scared, this thing was…"  
>"I was only scratched… I survived."<em>

George woke up In the forest, alone, he was curled up in a ball in a pile of leaves. His face covered in dirt and scratches from the brambles and twigs. He sighed relaxing, he may have been naked, but at least there was nobody around to see it… Or so he thought.  
>"How the hell did you get out?" A man in a blue track suit and a white striped hat, crouched staring at George's back. "You've got no clothes, no transport, I guess you'll ring someone, and god only knows where you keep the change for the phone." The man chuckled. But George gasped and sprung to his feet, attempting to run away. <em>Who the hell was he!<em>  
>"George! Come back!" The man exclaimed standing up and following George who was running through the forest naked. "George, I know what you are!" He called. George gasped again, and stopped turning to face the man, he kept a hand over his private area and glared at the man.<br>"What?" George mumbled.  
>"I know what you are." He said again, George shrugged showing no interest, but inside he was panicking wondering if he should just pin the man down and attempt a Mitchell attack.<br>"And what's that?" George asked in reply.  
>"A werewolf." The other man said calmly, George attempted to laugh, unsure what to say, at a loss for words. He stuttered and stumbled upon his words and finally said.<br>"That's ridiculous!" George stammered. "Why would you say something like that?" He asked.  
>"Because I'm one too." The other man said.<p>

*************************Being Human *********************************

George began to run again.  
>"Look I just want to talk!" The man sighed, "At least take some spare clothes." The man held out the bag, but George didn't take it. The man put the bag down and pushed it with his foot toward George who then picked it up. He opened it to see a green polo and some jeans. <em>No pants, marvellous.<em> George thought to himself pulling on the jeans first then the polo.  
>"Were'd you get the clothes?" George asked, "You said you transformed last night, but you're dressed, how do I even know if you're one of them?"<br>"_One of them_…" The man laughed as George pulled on some trainers.  
>"Every one of your senses are screaming at you telling you <em>this is true.<em>" The man said circling George. "I've been doing this for years, and I've discovered tricks, not just the clothes but little things that make it just a little easier. I can help you George!" He said.  
>"I don't want it to be easier!"<br>"Hah!"  
>"Who are you anyway?"<br>"They call me Tully." The man said.  
>"Now don't follow me? Okay, don't follow me." George ran this time, he fled. He knew the way from here.<p>

George kept knocking at his front door thinking about the events of this morning. Mitchell appeared at the door and beamed.  
>"George, excellent! Let me introduce you to everyone!" Mitchell pulled George inside.<br>"What?" George asked helplessly as he was dragged into the living room.  
>"Everyone! This is George." Mitchell said beaming, "He doesn't bite… Well only at a full moon!" Mitchell joked. "Anyway, this is Carol from number twelve, this is Lee from number ten, over here Alfred and Joyce, Rory, Imran and Cassy, the rest you will have to meet for yourself." Mitchell walked away into the kitchen smiling. George stood there helplessly looking like a tramp. He was at a loss for words again, so all he said was,<br>"Excuse me…" And followed Mitchell.  
>"What are all these people doing in our house?" He whispered in a matter of urgency.<br>"I've been thinking, this whole being human thing… It's to participate! To join humanity, what have we done, a few trips to the pub… It's pathetic." Mitchell said emptying some biscuits onto a plate for the guests. "This is what being human is about… Socializing!"  
>"This is a bit risky…"<br>"So, you want us to be even more odd by people thinking, oh there are three shadowy secretive people who never come out, never talk to anyone… Or three friendly welcoming guys who are nice and chatty and their door's always open."  
>"I don't <em>just<em> mean risky, for _us…" _  
>"We need to hide in plain sight." Mitchell said pulling out George's Star of David from his jean pocket and handing it to him. "Invite the world in." Was all he said walking back into the living room and serving the biscuits. George slipped on his glasses and Annie appeared on the floor, leaning against the oven. She would've been dead conspicuous (no pun intended) if not for the fact that she was dead and invisible to the world.<br>"Hi…" He mumbled, "What the hell has brought this on, since Becky died he's not left his room barely said a word, now t-t-_this!" _He exclaimed, ignoring the fact the doorbell was ringing.  
>"Maybe he's had a blow to the head… Happened to my nan, after that she was <em>obsessed <em>with Pigmy goats." Annie said hugging her knees.  
>"Can they see you?" George asked.<br>"No… Since I saw Owen, I've only been visible to supernaturals…"  
>"We have to stop this…" George exclaimed wandering into the living room. The he saw a man in a white straw hat and a blue tracksuit set himself down on the sofa. He turned around and waved at George wiggling his fingers.<br>"Oh, my…" George started, taking a breath, "bloody god!" He took the tea from Tully's hand and shoved him out the front door.  
>"What the hell are you doing here? I told you <em>not<em> to follow me!" George exclaimed.  
>"I didn't need to follow you mate, I've known where you've lived for weeks." He paused, smiling as George walked closer to him, "I was thinking about your friends, how I wanted to meet them."<br>"You are not meeting my friends!"  
>"I am 'ousetrained you know!" Tully said calmly feeling left out.<br>"I'm going to make this very very simple Tully…" George took a breath and finally said, "P OFF!" Then he turned around.  
>"Why? Answer me that one thing…" Tully said confused.<br>"I like to keep things separate, the house, is the house, and that _thing_ is separate!"  
>"What's your greatest fear George?" Tully asked rationally.<br>"W-w-what do you think!" George spat, exasperated, and throwing his arms about. Tully wasn't latching on, he made a gesture for George to continue, "That I'll bite someone, that I'll kill someone!" He exclaimed.  
>"Then let me teach you how to prevent that from happening!" Mitchell opened the door and leaned out with a plate of biscuits, eating them contentedly.<br>"Everything alright George?" He asked.

Mitchell had invited Tully in, could George's day get _any_ worse?  
>"Well… I was transforming, and I see something odd. These clothes, all folded neatly and I think, that's odd. It was after a full moon so my senses were still pretty sharp, and there is no mistaking that scent. I spend the next couple of weeks in the library researching in the newspaper on local websites."<br>"What were you looking for?" Annie questioned, intrigued by his story.  
>"Wolf attacks, animal attacks, anything I could find!" He paused and leaned in closer, "I was about to give up, when I find it. There it is, Scotland, two thousand and seven, tourist attacked by wolf! So now I've got a name, I had a pretty good idea of the place he was using to transform, then it was just a case of finding him." He smiled.<br>"So, you've been sleeping rough?" Annie asked.  
>"Well… Uh yeah, now 'n' again someone'll offer me a bed, but that usually means sharing!" Tully winked at Annie, and George sighed.<br>"Love to see George living like that, he had a panic attack at the Eden project." Annie whispered, but George heard her and glared.  
>"Tully is as Tully does." Tully said smirking, Annie burst into laughter, she really liked Tully. Mitchell was okay with him, as long as he didn't cross the line then he was sure they'd be <em>okay<em> within friendly terms.  
>"Can I ask you a question?" Tully said pointing at Mitchell.<br>"Please." Mitchell smiled, _grin and bear it_. He thought to himself.  
>"Not many vampires would break bread with a werewolf."<br>"Wasn't really a question but… Uh – yeah… I'm lapsed."  
>"Ah, a mirror can reflect what someone looks like, yet their personality is reflected within the friends they chose." And Tully continued to rant.<br>"Is staying outside really that hard?" George mumbled.  
>"Why don't you stay with us?" Mitchell asked, beaming.<br>"WHAT!" George exclaimed, eyes opening wide.  
>"Just for a couple of days, that's all…" Mitchell said plainly.<br>"I wouldn't want to impose…"  
>"Oh no you wouldn't!" Annie intervened helplessly looking at Tully.<br>"Fresh air is the best cure… You know…" George tried to say, but Mitchell glared at him.  
>"Well, then it's settled."<p>

George joined Mitchell in the kitchen.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.<br>"I told you, we have to embrace humanity." Mitchell replied raiding the fridge.  
>"No but he's not human…" George reasoned.<br>"Well, in that case neither are you…" Mitchell sniggered.  
>"It's Annie I'm thinking of here… You know… Very vulnerable and Tully here is putting her under a lot of strain! You can see that…" George stammered pointing at Annie.<br>"Mm, sure looks like it." Mitchell sniggered again watching Annie laughing and talking to Tully whilst wearing his hat.

Annie wandered downstairs in the morning, she inhaled the scent of freshly cooked eggs and bacon. She silently tiptoed into the kitchen to see Tully in his blue dressing gown with a frying pan cooking up eggs and bacon.  
>"Uh, what's this?" She asked sweetly.<br>"Morning, boys 'ave gone to work." He paused and smiled, "Thought I'd made you some breakfast."  
>"I can't eat…" Annie said as if Tully was stupid.<br>"What?" He asked.  
>"I can't eat, I'm a ghost."<br>"Oh my god." He put his hand to his head in embarrassment.  
>"It's fine! Well it's bonkers really, but thank you!" She paused, "So how did you sleep?"<br>"Yeah. Like a baby." They both went silent for a bit, then he pointed at her and said,  
>"Can I ask, d-do you sleep?"<br>"Mitchell said I should try, even if it's just a doze, says it'll do me good but, I don't know. Don't think I want to."  
>"Why?" Tully whispered.<br>"Well, I dream." Was all she said in reply.  
>"Seems a right old shame to waste good eggs, so do you mind if I just…"<br>"Oh yeah sorry." Annie moved so Tully could sit down.  
>"Can I watch you?"<br>"I'm sorry, what, watch me _eat?"_  
>"It was, when I was with Owen, sometimes I'd wake up really early and come down and make him breakfast and he'd come down and sit with me and we'd talk…"<p>

"Mrs James." George pushed a wheelchair with an elderly lady sitting mumbling to herself.  
>"And she is in my ward because?" Nina asked snobbily.<br>"Doctor Nuel sent me, he said it was all arranged."Nina scoffed at this, bur crouched down to talk to Mrs James.  
>"Hi Mrs James, I'll get <em>Sasha<em> to make you some tea." Mrs James nodded as Sasha rushed over and took her from George. Nina took George into a corner and scowled at him.  
>"Here's a little thing, Doctor Nuel is an ass! This has been proven by scientists!" She paused to scratch her head. "We haven't got any beds, and he knows this because he called me and I told him 'we haven't got any beds!' but you see what he's done is, discharged her from A&amp;E and sent her here anyway. By now somebody else will be in Mrs James's old bed and this leaves her, per say without portfolio." Nina spat.<br>"So where do I take her?" George asked, trying to do his job.  
>"What's your place like?" She shrugged looking at her clipboard.<br>"What?" George asked astonished she'd ask such a thing.  
>"I don't know, could be the start of something, she is a twinkle."<br>"I-I can't take her _home._" George said.  
>"Tip for the future, if you think a doctor is lying, check if their lips are moving. Just turn around walk away and I will deal with this." She said sighing and sitting at her desk.<br>"Look… I-I-I'm sorry…"  
>"How long have you worked here?" Nina asked George.<br>"One year."  
>"Ooh, then you should know better." She snarled rummaging in her desk drawers. Taken aback George left.<p>

"Okay, let's get this over with." George glanced at his kitchen table, it was covered in little trinkets and bits-and-bobs that served no purpose in his household. Tully stood over his things like he ruled them, like they were his minions.  
>"Preparation is the key." Tully said plainly.<br>"Is this going to take long?" George asked sighing and biting his nails. He couldn't give a damn about Tully, or his ideas, or where he was sleeping. Matter of fact, George just wanted Tully out, because Tully was O.. Obliviously Using Things, such as the _couch_ for instance. Tully lived on the couch, but not today… He stood over his pile of things snapping his fingers at George.  
>"What we need first, spare set of clothes. Wet wipes-"<br>"Uh, wet wipes?"  
>"To clean yourself up a bit…"<br>"Banana's! In case you haven't eaten during the night. Oh… Has your stomach adjusted yet?"  
>"How do you mean?"<br>"Like… Raw meat… First few months of my werewolf transformations, I used to throw up all these animals I'd eaten… It was _vile._" But Tully continued, "Water, for rehydration and emergency pound for the phone."

George and Tully walked through the forest toward a small rundown shelter, to George this looked like a really big version of an Anderson Shelter for World War II. Tully opened the door and inside was a table, it was perfect.  
>"Couldn't I transform in here?" George asked.<br>"Too risky." Tully replied ransacking through the blue bag he'd brought. "Perfect place to leave all your wet wipes and clothes, but you can't stay here."  
>"Why not?" George asked spinning around to face Tully, unsure of where he was going with this. "Buy some padlock for the door, perfecto!"<br>"What if someone hears you, calls the police, guns, tranquilizers… Then you're trapped, no escape. Then it's off to a freak show for you and you've revealed the existence of mythical creatures to man-kind. Then the hunt will begin, if there's werewolves, then there has to be vampires and ghosts-"  
>"I get the picture." George interrupted.<br>"It's better off in the outdoors where you can make a quick getaway!"  
>"What about them? It's not safe for them with me running all over the countryside." He said plainly yet proving his point.<br>"Ah, that's what this is for." Out of the bag, Tully pulled a chicken on a string. "Chicken on a string…" Tully paused waiting for a reaction from George. Nothing. "Using the shed as a centre point, miles or so in diameter, dragging this behind us. You'll stalk around for a bit, until eventually you'll pick up the scent of the chicken, then if you follow it, it'll just take you in a wide circle and you won't stray beyond, you're safe." George couldn't admit it to Tully, but he was ultimately impressed by this pure ingenuity, this was a revelation! He'd had no idea that you could do things like this to tame the wolf in him! He smiled to himself as he thought that maybe he might like Tully after all.

Mitchell and Annie had clearly had _enough_ of Tully, Tully was sprawled across the sofa, George sitting next to him. Tully had no manners and was scratching his private parts and laughing at a television program. Mitchell came in with a cup of coffee, two sugars as always, and was going to sit down when he saw there was nowhere to sit.

Annie was going to make some coffee for Mitchell and had a fresh mug ready, she put in the sugars first, just how Mitchell liked it and was going to get the coffee, when she discovered the jar was empty. Tully had drunk _all _the coffee! So she went to the fridge, hoping Mitchell could make do with just a sandwich for lunch, when she saw a little origami swan sitting on the top shelf… Was he trying to seduce her?

Mitchell again, decided to take a shower, he wandered down the stairs in his red vest and jeans, a towel slung over his shoulder, when he opened the door to the bathroom _Tully_ came out.  
>"Don't go in there mate." He walked past Mitchell, and Mitchell was left looking into the bathroom. A ferocious stench came to his nose. Did Tully have the decency to flush or even <em>close <em>the toilet lid. This was getting ridiculous, Tully was taking advantage of everything he owned.

Mitchell lifted up the sofa cushions and fished out his house keys, when the doorbell rang he wandered to the door and opened it. Lauren stood at the door, smirking wearing sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun.  
>"When are you going to leave me alone!" Mitchell exclaimed snarling at her.<br>"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked rhetorically.  
>"No."<br>"It wasn't a question, and besides you don't want this conversation happening on your doorstep." She turned around and waved at a neighbour and shouting '_hello.' _ To prove her point.  
>"Jesus Christ… Come in!" He slammed the door behind her and pinned her against the wall, holding her neck firmly.<br>"When will you leave me alone!" He asked again pressing down harder.  
>"Ah! Ugh, Mitchell I can't – Ugh – Breath!" She exclaimed trying to put her hands to her throat. "You're killing me!" She muttered before her head went limp and her eyes closed. Mitchell wondered if she was playing dumb. He kept his hand firm on her throat, his brow furrowing. She finally opened her eyes, getting bored of her mind games.<br>"Oh wait no, you already did that." She smiled. "I know what this is, you're still mad at me for killing your friend…" She murmured getting a little uncomfortable now.  
>"She was twenty years old!" He said through gritted teeth.<br>"So was I!" Lauren reasoned. "Are you planning on letting me go?" Mitchell let go of her and shoved her across the room.  
>"Herrick's already cut me off from the rest of the vampires, if he thinks sending you-"<br>"Why is this always about Herrick!" Lauren shouted. "What is it with you two, you're like obsessed with each other, that's like totally _gay!"_  
>"So what do you want!"<br>"I miss you." Lauren said plainly. She leaned in closer to him, seducing him, whispering her thoughts to him. He could feel her cold breath against his cheek as he leaned against the wall helpless.  
>"I-I-I can't…" Was all Mitchell said pushing her back.<br>"When I look at you I get hungry…" She said sweetly.  
>"Just get out." Mitchell said grabbing hold of her.<br>"Give in to it! Let that darkness take you!" She whined as he threw her out of his front door. He leaned against the door feeling relieved, but she opened the letterbox this time and called through.  
>"You don't get it do you? It's like Hotel California, you can checkout but you can <em>never leave." <em>Then she closed the letterbox and left.

George opened the door and slammed it shut, leaning against it he said.  
>"This has to stop, I can't do another conversation about Vin Diesel!"<br>"It's good we're doing this! Especially as long as the door is open like this… It sends a message."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Nothing… It uh- Came over." Mitchell replied taking plates to the kitchen. Annie sat on the sofa watching both of them.  
>"Sent a message to what?" George asked, "Is there something you're not telling us."<br>Annie looked up at Mitchell almost agreeing with George.  
>"What?" Mitchell asked. "A few weeks ago, Tully was in London and got attacked by some vampires."<br>"Vampires are grade one a-holes this is not a new thing." Mitchell replied firmly.  
>"Yeah but Tully says it's happening more and more, like suddenly they've stopped hiding, but it's the things that they're saying now about time… How their time in coming." George said.<br>"Vampires have been saying their time is coming since the crusade, every now and then someone comes along and they get everyone all exited, never means anything."  
>"What so, something <em>has<em> been happening…" Annie asked, sitting up.  
>"<em>It's nothing!" <em>Mitchell reasoned.

Mitchell and Annie were sitting on the doorstep when George came outside.  
>"Oh, George you know the isolation room you've been using to transform in?" Mitchell said as he came outside.<br>"Yeah…" George said groggily.  
>"Health and safety said it's unsuitable, it's too remote and there's no windows. The site officer looked like he was bursting into tears every time he went down there." Mitchell kept his cigarette lightly touching on his bottom lip as he was holding it.<br>"So?" George asked.  
>"So, after next week, you can start using it again." He blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "You know to transform in."<br>"Oh… I don't know." George said. "Think I'm better off curled up in the lap of mother nature." Mitchell chuckled as George leaned against a wall.  
>"Oh alright." He smiled taking another puff of his cigarette. "Wait what?"<br>"I thought you said that changing out in the open was risky and dangerous because you might hurt or kill someone, since when did you stop thinking that?" Annie asked, slightly worried about George.  
>"Look, don't try to understand George." He said leaning against the wall still.<br>"George, George who?" Annie asked confused.  
>"M-m-me…" George stammered.<br>"So Carol from number twelve is going to lend us Casablanca." Mitchell said, attempting to change the subject.  
>"Why?" George asked.<br>"I'm only in it!" Mitchell beamed enthusiastically.  
>"Get out!" Annie screamed.<br>"Yeah… I'm just an extra." Mitchell replied smiling. "In the bar, and you can't see me, but at one point I do accidently knock over a chair."  
>"I can think of a better way to spend the evening than watching Mitchell knock over a chair is Casablanca…" George said.<br>"Ooh, someone's changed their tune…" Annie glanced at George. "You _love_ old movies!"  
>"Hey… George is as George does."<br>"I cannot believe you just said that!" Annie exclaimed.  
>"Did you really just say that?" Mitchell asked, throwing George an odd look.<br>"Oh my god, you're Tully's mini-me!" Annie glared at George and both her and Mitchell burst out laughing, George walked away down the hill in a strop.

Annie was in the kitchen making some tea because she was a bit bored when Tully came up silently next to her.  
>"You always wear the same clothes…" Tully said.<br>"Oh, yeah… Well I kind of died in them." She laughed, "Lucky it wasn't a squirrel suit or a star wars costume!" She began to giggle when Tully caught her arm she stopped.  
>"You're so cold and squidgy, like snow…" He said squeezing.<br>"Tully… That hurts!" Annie exclaimed. He let go.  
>"Just messing with you." He said firmly. Annie backed up and walked toward the fridge. "I'm sensing mixed signals sent from a ghosty…" Annie became scared. "If you could feel that, could you feel a kiss?" He asked, leaning in but Annie rented a ghost and Tully was left kissing the fridge door.<p>

Annie appeared on the street outside, she saw Lee from Mitchell's social gatherings and ran up to him sobbing.  
>"I need to find the hospital I need to speak to my friends!" No reply, he couldn't see her, as she said that she head the conspicuous sound of an ambulance siren coming from down the far end of the street. She ran after it. She wondered what it would feel like if a car drove straight through her… She shuddered, she must've looked like a right idiot, well if people could've seen her they might've thought she was a simpleton of some sort… Running down the street, chasing an ambulance in the middle of the road.<p>

George sat on a chair chatting to Mrs James in Nina's ward. She was a friendly woman and George enjoyed her company. Nina stood there watching, and finally George put his seat aside and wandered over to Nina.  
>"What were you doing with Mrs James, have you been bothering her?" She asked.<br>"I was just talking to her." George said confusedly.  
>"About what?" Nina asked rudely.<br>"New Zealand if you must know." George replied.  
>"Why?" Nina asked impatiently.<br>"Her son lives there…" George shaking his head, wondering why the hell she wanted to know all this.  
>"I mean why were you talking to her?" She asked clearly aggravated and exasperated on the subject.<br>"The other day I took her to her thing and she said she wasn't getting any visitors, so I said I would visit her…" He said. "I was only being kind!" Nina scoffed and laughed.  
>"I suppose that easier than actual work." She said.<br>"It's my day off!" George grumbled, Nina looked guilty as soon as he'd said it.  
>"Oh…" She coughed, "Well right, ur, that's good."<br>"Can I go now?" George asked.  
>"Yeah." Nina stepped aside so George could leave.<p>

Mitchell was walking home, carrying plastic bags of shopping when he heard sobbing.  
>"Mitchell!" Someone called out, he spun around and saw Annie curled up in someone's garage.<br>"Annie?" He asked pulling down his sunglasses. She sobbed and pulled herself up.  
>"What're you doing here?" He asked, Annie ran up to him and threw her arms around him sobbing.<br>"Annie… Tell me what's happened…" Mitchell said firmly and seriously.  
>"Tully happened." She sobbed into his jacket.<br>"I knew he was bad news."

Tully ran down the stairs and was going to sit down on the sofa when Mitchell appeared in front of him and chucked his hat across the room.  
>"Time to go!" He said fiercely.<br>"Thought my ears were burning…" Tully commented. "What if I don't want to go?"  
>He asked.<br>"I wasn't offering a choice." Mitchell replied glaring at Tully, Tully was a disgrace and always would be. Tully gulped. "George got a say in this?"  
>"I'll talk to him." Mitchell replied abruptly.<br>"Do." Tully said as George entered. "What's going on?" George asked looking at Annie hiding behind Mitchell and Tully glaring at Mitchell on the sofa.  
>"Tully is leaving." Mitchell said plainly.<br>"What, why?" George asked, upset.  
>"I wish I could say mate."<br>"I know it was only a suggestion, but it was only going to be for a couple of days. Instead it's been weeks, so I think now is the time for him to be leaving."  
>"He's creepy!" Annie interrupted through choked tears. "And he frightens me."<br>"_Creepy! You're dead!" _George retorted. "Look George, get this, he stinks out the bathroom, he eats all the food-"  
>"Oh that's nice! That's generosity to our guest!" George said sarcastically.<br>"He's upset Annie and peeing off the neighbours! He's a tw-"  
>"Well then he's my tw-" George interrupted Mitchell.<br>"That sounded better in your head than it did aloud didn't it?" Mitchell interrupted George.  
>"I mean, he's my friend." George said plainly.<br>"So what the hell am we?" Mitchell retorted clearly offended.  
>"I don't know Mitchell, I don't know." He paused, "Why haven't you helped me, why is it Tully that's been telling me how to manage my condition?"<br>"You can barely admit you have a condition!" Mitchell spat.  
>"WHY IS IT TULLY, WHO IS SHOWING ME HOW TO TALK TO GIRLS!" George shouted.<br>"_Showing you how to talk to girls…_" Mitchell turned to face Annie, "What are you, twelve?" He asked.  
>"You know the difference between you and him?"<br>"Hmm I don't know George, really haven't a clue!" Mitchell said sarcastically. "How about I don't have to _shave_ my palms!"  
>"Ooh…" Tully whispered under his breath, determined not to be heard.<br>"I think that's actually racist!" George said looking offended and taken aback.  
>"Shut up!" Mitchell spat.<br>"Tully wants me to be myself, to be strong, to be independent!"  
>"Turning you into his clone doesn't make you strong and independent!"<br>"Well I suppose you know all about turning people into flaming monsters!"  
>"Oh for Christ sake George! He pretty much <em>assaulted <em>Annie!"  
>"And I bet she loved it!" George spat not caring for Annie's feelings, not caring for Mitchell… Mitchell hadn't helped him all these years, and finally the man that was going to help him was someone he had barely even known. Let alone <em>liked.<em> Mitchell stopped silent and shook his head in disbelief and couldn't believe the disrespect he was showing toward Annie.  
>"What's happened to you?" Mitchell finally asked in a gentler voice.<br>"He stays." George didn't reply, just commented. "My choice." He paused, "Come on." He said to Tully who eagerly got up and followed him.  
>"I think I'm going to like it here." Tully smirked as he left and Annie disappeared, leaving Mitchell alone in their undecorated living room. Mitchell hammered his fist against the wall and ran upstairs to Annie's room. He pushed open the door to reveal a sobbing Annie sitting in her arm chair, hugging her knees. He stood leaning against the doorframe as Annie looked up.<br>"It's like we're losing him." She said. "Everything's just… Falling apart."  
>"Nah…" Mitchell said wandering into the room and sitting on the floor, his back resting against the chair.<br>"Things move and shift, and then they settle, it's like those snowstorm things… What are they called?"  
>"Snowstorms." Annie replied raising her eyebrows.<br>"Yeah, about so big… Glass." He made a gesture with his hands.  
>"They're called snowstorms."<br>"Right well, you shake them and it's all mad and then it settles again, that's what time's like."  
>"Nothing fazes you does it?" Annie paused, "You never get scared…"<br>"I wish that was true." Mitchell said staring at nothing, Annie climbed down and sat next to him.  
>"Look I want you to be honest with me, uh – is this it, if nothing changes will I just stay like <em>this, here but not here forever?" <em>Mitchell went silent.  
>"Yeah…" He nodded solemnly.<br>"Thanks…" She said quietly, contemplating what would happen, Annie turned to face Mitchell, and he kissed her. Straight on the lips. He leaned back and smiled broadly, his black curls falling over his face.  
>"I was going for your cheek…" Annie commented, Mitchell placed his fingers to his lips, then sucked his lips in.<br>"I felt that…" He said smiling.  
>"What did you feel?" Annie asked, her smile fading just a little.<br>"It was a bit cold, a bit tingly…" He licked his lips, "Like kissing someone who'd come in from outside." Annie smiled, her mouth open in disbelief.  
>"But it was nice!" Mitchell added on the end, beaming. "Did you feel anything?" He asked.<br>"Yeah…" She looked away, "Yeah I felt something." She chuckled, Mitchell put his hand on her shoulder and stood up and left the room.

George was only starting to realise how things were falling into place as Tully said, _click, click, click, _but not in the way George wanted. He was starting to realise how he shouldn't have left with Tully, how he should've stayed with his friends… They didn't understand him as a werewolf, but at least they understood him as their friend. Tully just accepted George as his apprentice, almost didn't care. And on the eve of his transformation, he realised how selfish and self-centred Tully really was. A brat or a snob some people would've described him.  
>"It took me two years to find you!" Tully exclaimed in the darkness of the shed in the woods.<br>"Two years? What do you mean?" George asked, worried now… Could Tully be a stalker? Tully and George stood there in the silence of the darkness, the twilight enveloping George, making him have a strange intuition that maybe Tully wasn't who he thought he'd been. Like a stalker online, you only know the real them until you meet them… And then they turn out to be someone totally different to who they said and pretended to be. But instead, this was real life. Just mind games, tricks, and pretending… Until that final moment when you became vulnerable, at that moment when they could tell you everything, because they knew that the dead, can't share secrets. And then, they'd hurt you in some way, physically, or verbally… After that you'd never see them again… But Tully wasn't like that, Tully was George's friend. _Right?_  
>"I was the one who attacked you George!" Tully whispered, seeming proud of himself. "I'm the one who gave you this gift!"<br>"What!" George said, tears welling up in his eyes. He staggered back…  
>"I don't remember what happened that night…" Tully said firmly, smirking, "But then, I saw it in the paper! That someone had died, and that the other person had survived, and I knew… Oh how I knew, when it gave me the idea that the thought of you, everytime I closed my eyes!"<br>"No!" George choked through his tears, "That's not true…" He sobbed.  
>"George, I was going to tell you straight away… I almost did…"<br>"WHY DIDN'T YOU!" George spat.  
>"i-i-it's a compliment! The next best thing, it's a glorious thing!"<br>"This isn't a glorious thing! It's a curse!" George raged, unable to control his temper… What would happen if he inflicted this on others? The monster he would become, even when he didn't have the wolf in him, he'd know that he'd caused someone so much pain and suffering… It would be unbearable!  
>"This isn't the gift, it's God stamping on us with his boots!"<br>"Let's go George, come on…" George shook his head and backed up toward the door.  
>"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He shouted again, wanting to punch Tully. He'd known Tully was trouble from the start, what had made him change his mind, to accept Tully? What had made him…?<br>"Because I needed you to need me first!" Tully exclaimed trying to show reason. "I saw you, and I wanted that too!" George pounced at Tully, pushing him backwards, his hands gripped firmly around Tully's neck. He resented Tully, he loathed him with a passion that he'd never felt before, he'd never felt this surge of energy… If he killed Tully, that would brand him a murderer! It would be as bad scratching someone!  
>"Everything you said! This whole time! Has been a lie!" George sobbed, letting go of the grip on Tully's neck.<br>"I lost everything… I had a wife and a son I lost them!" He paused, "I just wanted to find the last human that I had a connection with!" He put a hand on George's cheek.  
>"I had a son!" He exclaimed as George threw Tully to the ground and fled. He left the shed and ran, Tully following behind pleading for forgiveness of his sins.<p>

When George got home he opened the door cautiously, what if Mitchell and Annie would never forgive him…? As he walked in he kicked a blue disk on the floor, with ease he picked it up, not caring to read it. Annie leaned around the Kitchen doorway.  
>"Where's Tully then?" She asked.<br>"Gone." George nodded. "I'm sorry, I really am, so sorry… I don't know what's happening to me." He sighed. "This is going to become a habit. I come in here… Look at the wreckage and say sorry." Mitchell glared at George as he stood behind Annie, Annie just smiled and scoffed in a friendly way.  
>"What's that you've got there?" She asked pointing to the disk.<br>"I don't know, it was on the floor when I came in… I assume it's Casablanca…" George smiled.  
>"Ooh! Cool! I'm going to pop it on!" Annie said taking the disk from George and putting it into the Television. Annie wandered into the Living room and Mitchell went up to George.<br>"My name's George, and I'm a werewolf." He said plainly.  
>"Hello George." Mitchell said trying hard not to smile, but failing.<br>"A warning, if you try to hug Mitchell, he _will_ try to kiss you…" Annie said smirking.  
>"I leave you alone for five minutes and you've snogged her?" George laughed.<br>"It was like being attacked by an ironing board!" Annie joked.  
>"If I intended to kiss you I would've put on some chap stick first…" Mitchell commented matter of factly. Annie pressed play on the video and all of they sat down to watch.<br>"What the hell is this?" George asked clearly bored as they watched a man walked into a room and sit on the bed.  
>"Who's he talking to… Is he a mental dude or something? Because my nan did that with the pigmy goats too… She'd sit there talking to one and like, there'd be nothing there…" Annie said. As soon as Mitchell saw that the man was talking to nobody he stopped… They all watched curiously as an invisible figure moved in for the kill, and as the man was pulling at thin air, blood dribbling down his neck.<br>"He's dead." Mitchell said finally.  
>"Who would send you such a thing as this… It's vile and repulsive!" George exclaimed nodding to Annie to turn it off. They'd seen enough.<br>"Lauren."  
>"You're kidding me right?" Annie asked, disgusted.<br>"No… I've seen these before, vampire make films of themselves going in for the kill, and then they send it about."  
>"Why?" George asked.<br>"Same reason we watch video's on Youtube…" Mitchell said. "Entertainment."

* _A/N - Apologies if you liked this scene, I started to write the scene with Tully the rope and George, but then I decided not to as I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for the rating T. I wasn't quite comfortable with writing that anyway… Seeing as I cut out all the swearing and some scenes I didn't find that were needed or appropriate. Apologies – Enjoy the last bit. (Continues from where George and Tully transform) *  
><em>_  
><em>George and Tully had started to transform in the same room, George wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up in the shed together, but he needed to get out and _now._ He pushed Tully out of the doors and locked himself in the shed, it was coming, the beast within was coming… George began to experience excruciating pain as his spine cracked and he fell to the floor in agony. His face got longer as he grew a muzzle and his body shrunk to a dog size.

Tully awoke in the morning, and George was standing over him in a blue hoodie looking down at Tully, Tully's face was stricken with large bleeding cuts. His back bare revealing the tattoos on his back. He glared at him.  
>"The first time we met, you didn't know what you were doing… I understand that. The second time, now there won't be a third." George dumped a large plastic bag before Tully, it had some fresh clothes, a banana and a pound coin. And with that George walked away.<br>"This is you now!" Tully called after him. "There's no cure, no way out, it's in every cell, the only thing left is your conscience!" He paused to get up with strain, "There will come a time where you'll surrender that too! And you'll use what you are." Tully said.  
>"You're wrong." George replied firmly, then he walked away from Tully for good.<p>

Mitchell stood up and rummaged in the dustbin, and out he pulled a blue disk, which George had been holding earlier.  
>"You can checkout but you can never leave." He recalled Lauren's words and mumbled them to himself. His eyes flickered ebony for a second, but then returned normal.<p>

_Next time on Being Human Fanfiction:_

_"So I'm contemplating resolving my death, so that I can move on to the next dimension, and you're worrying about Nina!" Annie said stirring her parsley sauce._

_"I just can't be seeing you Nina! I just can't!" George exclaimed.  
>"You mean you've got a problem?" Nina asked, and George nodded in reply.<em>

_A/N: Okay, so what I have been doing is sitting and just rewinding and rewatching the episode I'm using and writing everything they say and every move they make, and that's how these turn out. Now this one was surprisingly longer than the last… As this is 7000 words EXACTLY! I'm cutting out irrelevant and inappropriate scenes also. Please review thanks! Xx _


	4. Episode 3

_A/N__ – Please review because I have to do one of these EVERYDAY! I have 33 chapters to write. And that's a lot, considering the amount of words in chapter two! I've never written that much before… O.O ___

___Summary__: Annie investigates the reason she is trapped in limbo with the help of Gilbert, a miserable ghost from the 1980s. Lauren won't leave Mitchell alone and George has an admirer at the hospital.__  
><em>_Aired:__ 8__th__ February 2009_

_Previously on Being Human Fanfiction:_

_"My name is George, and I'm a werewolf." He said plainly._

_"Who would send you such a thing as this… It's vile and repulsive!" George exclaimed nodding to Annie to turn it off. They'd seen enough.__  
><em>_"Lauren."___

_"No… I've seen these before, vampire make films of themselves going in for the kill, and then they send it about."__  
><em>

Annie sat in her armchair pulling out photos of her and Owen together, she caressed them gently with her forefinger and thought about how much Owen had meant to her. Maybe her unfinished business had something to do with him? That was a thought! She smiled. Love, should be the opposite of death. It should be our biggest reason for wanting to be here… I mean what else have we got? Football? Shoes? But, love gets complicated, it gets twisted up with other things, such as possessions… And heartbreak, lust, and death.

****************************Being Human********************************

Annie opened the cutlery drawer and dumped all of the cutlery into the washing up bowl, she sobbed endlessly as she did this. Mitchell stood at the door watching, clearly concerned. George was about to go in but Mitchell grabbed hold of him and pulled him back.  
>"Woah, woah, woah!" He said making sure George was looking at him, "We can't go in there!" He exclaimed. "It's unsafe!" As Annie turned the tap, it gurgled and clugged, almost having to force the water out.<br>"It's PMT, we've got it on her calendar!" He said.  
>"PMT? How can a ghost have PMT?" George asked oddly.<br>"I don't know. But it's not worth the risk, let's go down to the chippie!" Mitchell said.  
>"Mitchell, I have two steaks in the fridge, they'll go off if we don't eat them today." George paused, "And I'm bloody starving." He commented.<br>"If you want, I can grab the steaks and just make a dash!"  
>"No why, I'm not eating raw meat like an animal!" George exclaimed, offended by Mitchell's enthusiasm to get as far away from Annie as possible. "Just because a ghost is having PMT!" George exclaimed again as Annie turned off the tap and threw the tea towel across the room. She sat down holding a large silver kitchen utensil, sobbing over it. George ventured in cautiously.<br>"Annie are you okay?" He asked.  
>"This was an engagement present!" She sobbed heavily, "And now look at it! Just an unused kitchen utensil!" She broke down in tears again.<br>"I've always wondered what that is…" George said, gesturing toward the large silver thing.  
>"It's for shredding parsley!" She sobbed. "Owen liked parsley sauce and ham! T'was his favourite!" She paused and looked up, "Do you know what Thursday is?" She asked, Mitchell looked at the floor, his eyes dark and solemn.<br>"It's the day we were going to get married!" She resorted to tears _again._  
>"Oh no you poor thing!" George pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "you should've said."<br>"I don't want to think about it!" She exclaimed waving her parsley shredder in George's face. "I don't want to make it real to think he'll be spending it with _her_!" Annie exclaimed again swiping her parsley shredder at George. "_JAMIE TANGO FACE HARRIS!" _She shouted, tears emerging from her eyes. Mitchell, concerned stepped in taking the utensil from Annie and sat down by her.  
>"Annie… Owen has moved on with his life. You need to as well." He added on the last bit gingerly and quietly. But Annie heard it alright.<br>"I'm dead!" She exclaimed hammering her soapy marigold hands against the table. "In case you hadn't noticed!" She spat snobbily.  
>"You've still got loads to offer!" Mitchell said placing a hand on her arm.<br>"Mitchell! _I'm a ghost, no one can even see me!" _She shouted standing up, Mitchell sat on the table.  
>"I think you need to meet some… Uh – <em>Kindred spirits!"<em> He said beaming, he turned to face George who nodded. "Right, we're taking you out." He declared.  
>"No! No, I still have <em>lots<em> to do! I haven't even started on the cupboards yet!"  
>"Fine, fine then if you want to just sit here and cry over a Mouli Grater, then go ahead!"<br>"Maybe, we can go out…" She said, "But just for a bit!" She added, Mitchell beaming.  
>"Great, George, get your lead!" George looked offended.<p>

The club was thriving, it had a lot of people dancing in the strobe lighting. Annie, Mitchell and George pushed their way through the crowds.  
>"Mitchell, it's eighties night! What're we even doing here I <em>hate<em> this music!" Annie complained tripping over herself, being a ghost she'd never felt claustrophobic, not even in her human days… But today was different, she felt crammed and cooped up.  
>"You'll see." Mitchell replied leading the other two behind him toward a small corner of the club.<br>"Annie, this is Gilbert!" Mitchell finally said, stepping away to reveal a young man in his twenties. Clearly a ghost.  
>"Nice to meet you." Annie tried to say gingerly over the music.<br>"Is it?" Gilbert shouted back, adjusting his hat, oblivious to his surroundings. Mitchell's scrutiny made Annie uncomfortable, and feel more claustrophobic, even when in this isolated corner of the room.  
>"We're getting a drink." Mitchell said pushing George toward the bar. Gilbert looked uncomfortable, felt awkward and had a cigarette tucked behind his ear for emergencies… Which he was very tempted to use. They chatted for a bit about Mitchell and George, who stood at the bar drinking endless amounts of beer.<br>"Is this a good idea?" George asked.  
>"It's what she needs! To meet someone with the same condition, anyway, it'll take her mind off Owen."<br>"Fair enough." George replied.  
>"George my friend, I do believe you're being <em>checked out<em>!" Mitchell laughed, George eyes went wide as a group of three young girls stood eyeing him up. He spun around abruptly to face the bartender.  
>"You don't have to do anything you douche, just smile!"<br>"I want to but I can't!" George exclaimed, trying not to turn around.  
>"I never know if it's werewolf guilt or Jewish guilt with you." Mitchell joked punching George lightly on the shoulder.<br>"They're pretty much the same thing." George replied, bursting Mitchell's bubble. "What happens if I go over there, chat one of them up and then they invite me for coffee and I get tempted to just smash the granny out of it because of the wolf inside me?" George exclaimed, not realising the music had stopped, everyone turned to look at him in disbelief.  
>"Hello hi…." George said warily, and soon enough everyone started dancing again.<br>"_Smash the granny out of it?" _Mitchell questioned.  
>"Yeah, it's my time of month again." George replied firmly.<p>

Mitchell walked through the halls of the hospital pushing a large blue bucket when he stopped, he'd recognise that smell anywhere. He sighed and turned around, glaring at Lauren who was posed casually leaning against a wall.  
>"You're just a bad penny aren't you?" He asked.<br>"I wanted to make sure you got your present!" She said calmly, referring to the disk, Mitchell sighed putting his head down, clearly ashamed.  
>"I was thinking of you the whole time, thinking of you watching me… When I was little all my family and friends said I was pretty enough to be in films, guess I finally did it!" She said, resorting to happy tears.<br>"Yeah, and wouldn't they be _proud!"_ Mitchell spat at her.  
>"You did this to me… You made me what I am!" She sobbed.<br>"Yeah, and I'll take responsibility for that, but everything since then, everything you've done!"  
>"He was horrible the guy they picked, he was cruel and he hurt me!" Lauren sobbed.<br>"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked.  
>"Herrick and the others, they <em>made<em> me do it! I didn't want to!" She exclaimed. "They thought maybe it would bring you back!"  
>"Well, they were wrong! It made me throw up." Mitchell said walking away, but Lauren grabbed hold of him.<br>"Well… Tell me what to say at least, because the last time I came and saw you he got so violent! Then he made me do the film, what will he make me do next? I'm afraid Mitchell!" She said clinging to him.  
>"I don't know what you want from me Lauren, I can't help you anymore… I can barely help myself." He muttered walking away.<p>

Annie had met Gilbert at the graveyard, he was standing against the railing smoking.  
>"Well! I'm here, came all the way on a number seventeen bus by myself!" She said happily.<br>"Wow…" Gilbert replied, being sarcastic.  
>"What is it you want me to see?" She asked.<br>"Follow." Gilbert said covering Annie's eyes, so Annie followed him up the steep path and along the sodden grass. When he stopped he removed his hands from her eyes, Annie stopped with him and looked at the gravestone before her. It was black, scripted with golden text.

_*****************Annie Clare Sawyer  
>****************Beloved Fiancée of<br>**********************Owen_ _*******************1985 – 2007_

"I've never seen it before." She said.  
>"It's beautiful." Gilbert shook his head.<br>"Beautiful, Gilbert, it's my gravestone! I was twenty two years old…" She said.  
>"Annie, you're beyond that now, human needs, cravings all that!<br>"Forever…" Annie murmured.  
>"Oh yeah, forever… Unless you find some kind of resolution." Gilbert added.<br>"To what?" Annie questioned.  
>"Your life, your death you know, you're still here for a reason Annie." Annie contemplated this… She was still here for a reason.<p>

George and Mitchell stood peering out the window at Gilbert and Annie walking back, Gilbert left Annie and she walked the last couple of meters. George and Mitchell rushed to the sofa, determined for her to not know they'd been earwigging. They threw themselves on the sofa, hugging each other.  
>"<em>Ugh!" <em>They both exclaimed rearranging themselves, Mitchell for some reason putting on George's glasses, George blinked a couple of times then snatched them back as Annie walked in.  
>"Where have you been young lady?" George asked firmly.<br>"To the cemetery."  
>"He knows how to show a girl a good time…" Mitchell mumbled, both of them bursting out in sniggers.<br>"No, it was nice. I saw my gravestone… And it made me realise something about why I'm still here!" She said. "There's clearly some unfinished business, something I didn't do when I was alive." As Annie finished her sentence the water tank in the attic gurgled, glugged and groaned loudly above them. Annie looked up wide eyed.  
>"Ugh, don't ask, I've contacted our landlord <em>again!<em>" George complained.  
>"So what needs to be resolved?" Mitchell asked Annie, ignoring the tank.<br>"If I knew that I wouldn't be here!" Annie said.  
>"So… What're you going to do?" Mitchell asked quizzically.<br>"Ah hah!" Annie exclaimed raising her eyebrows secretively, Mitchell was smarter than that though.  
>"You don't know do you?" He asked.<br>"No… But, I'm pretty sure it involves some highlight pens and a pad of paper!" She rushed upstairs to her room. Mitchell pulled a face.  
>"What's that face?" George asked.<br>"It's my face?" Mitchell questioned.  
>"I think that's a good thing don't you?"<br>"God only knows what she can uncover! Why don't you think I never told any of this to her before?" Mitchell said plainly, he paused looking at George, "Now you're doing a face!" He said, George went back to normal.  
>"I think, you've grown attached to her and it's clouding your judgement, she needs an answer Mitchell!" George exclaimed, "One way or the other." Mitchell couldn't admit it, but George was right, he couldn't deny it either, because George was totally right… Mitchell had grown attached to Annie after they'd kissed, and it was clouding his judgement…<p>

Annie and Gilbert were in the living room.  
>"Nice to see you Gilbert." George said.<br>"Is it?" Gilbert asked plainly putting on a tape.  
>"<em>He's a bit tense…" <em>Annie whispered taking George's tea from him and placing it down.  
>"So, what are you two crazy kids going to do today?" Mitchell asked standing up from the sofa and nomming on a biscuit.<br>"Hang out… Have fun." Annie replied sitting down.  
>"This is fun?" George asked sniggering. "Fun, is such a bourgeois concept." Gilbert said sitting down.<br>"Bye." George and Mitchell said stepping outdoors leaving Annie and Gilbert alone.  
>"Hello!" The elderly couple from Mitchells social gatherings said, Mitchell and George both greeted them, Lee approached them and waved, George and Mitchell smiled. Carol <em>also<em> approached them.  
>"See what you've done? Turned us into a hello how are you program with the whole sodding neighbourhood!"<br>"We're respectable members of the community!" Mitchell stated pulling on his jacket.  
>"Yeah, until you inadvertently kill one of them." George joked and Mitchell chuckled.<p>

Annie turned down the music and Gilbert sat up, confused.  
>"Well… I was thinking." Annie started, "That I need to finish my unfinished business!"<br>"Oh, I see." Gilbert said taking a puff of his cigarette.  
>"So, what I thought was, would you help me?"<br>"What me? Really?"  
>"Yeah…" Annie smiled.<br>"So if I did this with you… we'd probably spend a lot of time together, wouldn't we?" Gilbert asked, liking the idea of this but not showing it.  
>"Is that okay?" Annie asked.<br>"Yeah." Gilbert shrugged, "S'pose so."

"Projector caught fire at the Language school… Most of them were asleep!" Nina said urgently into the phone pointing her biro at the teenagers in hospital beds.  
>"Yes! That's German, Italian, Spanish and Russian! Translators down here as quickly as possible please!" Nina exclaimed into the phone as George walked in, she slammed the phone down.<br>"Does anyone here speak Hebrew!" She asked urgently.  
>"No… But I-I-I can speak, German and Spanish and… Italian and French and uh- Croatian." George interrupted.<br>"Croatian?" Nina asked.  
>"Yeah. But my Russian is pretty basic I'm afraid, I can only say 'two beers please' and 'my girlfriend is allergic to dairy products' that sort of thing."<p>

"Okay! That was the most dullest story ever! Never make a film out of that." Gilbert sighed at Annie and Owens love story.  
>"Oh…"<br>"It's time you had some fun girl!" Gilbert exclaimed.  
>"I thought 'fun was a bourgeois concept!'" Annie retorted confused. "Oh no… I'm talking Gilbert fun!" He said.<p>

After 'Gilbert fun' Annie went back home, Owen was there with Jamie. He was fixing the pipes and Jamie was complaining about everything.  
>"If it was your 'ouse you'd have someone round to change a light bulb you would!" She exclaimed in annoyance.<br>"This is different sweet'art! This is plumbing, and is much more straightforward." He said continuing to stick his head in the pipework of the sink.  
>"Yeah, but you come 'ere so you can pretend you're still a teenager and all that, 'anging out with those men! Last time you came 'ere I could smell beer on your breath straight after!" Jamie complained. "They're not your friends!" She said plainly.<br>"Okay let's go." Owen said grabbing his things and leaving, Annie stuck her tongue out at Jamie and then looked hopelessly romantic at the sight of Owen passing by.  
>"Change of plan." Annie said joining Gilbert back in the living room. "I don't think it's about having Gilbert fun."<br>"Why not?" Gilbert asked taken aback.  
>"I'm still in love with my fiancée." Annie said.<br>"He's still alive…" Gilbert commented trying to reason.  
>"I know! It's bonkers, he's still got another fifty years of life left, and even when he does passover he might prefer to spend it with that filthy orange …" Annie searched for the words and came out with, "pleb!" Gilbert nodded.<p>

Annie stood in the hallway of Owen's new house. She placed down a small green dish.  
>"For his keys, he always forgot them, would come to me in the morning shouting 'ANNIE WHERE'S MY EFFING KEYS!'" She laughed recalling.<br>"I want to be his guardian angel, stop anything bad from happening to him." She smiled walking into the living room. Gilbert picked up his Ipod and glared at it.  
>"Can you stop him from listening to Michael Bublé?" Gilbert asked.<br>"Like for permanent?" Gilbert asked, worried slightly.  
>"I guess so…" Annie smiled.<p>

Mitchell had seen Lauren outside. She'd admitted to being clean for the past three days, but she knew she was going to kill that evening. She'd sobbed into Mitchells shirt and he'd promised to help her, letting her drink from him. He didn't want to put more people's lives in danger just because there was a thirsty vampire running about Bristol…

"Is George your type?" Mitchell asked Nina as they sat outside smoking together.  
>"I don't know, George is… Weird." She said finally.<br>"Once you get past the weirdness he's actually the nicest bloke you'll ever meet." Mitchell complimented George. "In fact, he'd want to invite you over for dinner tonight if he were around." Mitchell was feeling devious, and was determined to help his best friend. "He's an excellent cook!"  
>"Is he now?" Nina asked, thinking.<br>"Yeah, but it has to be tonight, he was pretty adamant about that!" Nina thought for a moment…

"W-w-w-what! Why would you do something like that?" George asked Mitchell when they were in the Hospital.  
>"<em>Because you like her<em>!" Mitchell reasoned. "And for some bizarre reason she likes you too. Maybe she's got a thing about hairy backs!" Mitchell joked about the wolf.  
>"Ugh, n-n-n-no, I told you there can't be any of that teasing! Just a simple meal between colleges, then she's out. Anything else, then it's just too risky!" George exclaimed.<br>"Maybe we need a bit of risky." Mitchell held onto his mop and stood staring at George.  
>"What! We most certainly do not!" He paused, "I cannot believe you've put me in this position! We've no food in the house, I'll have to buy wine and proper proper proper coffee!" He pulled out a biro and began jotting this down on a petition on the billboard.<br>"Coffee, risotto… uh- rice! I could try that new recipe! Woah- Hold on hold on, we need to set some ground rules about guests!"  
>"Like what?" Mitchell questioned not really paying attention.<br>"Like, don't kill them."  
>"Ugh!" Mitchell groaned, "Such a bourgeois concept." He said walking away.<p>

Owen walked into his house, and Annie stood there, unnoticed as usual. Owen turned and saw the little green dish, he smiled to himself and dumped his keys in the dish then took his coat off.  
>Owen was taking a shower, and upstairs sat Annie, nice and neatly folding his clothes and laying out a towel, which Owen grabbed and climbed out of the shower turning the water off. Then she rushed into his bedroom, where she ironed her favourite shirt that he used to wear. It was a light pink and a button up, she did up the cuffs for him and then put it on a coat hanger and hung it up on the wardrobe handle, ready for Owen to wear. As he came in he spotted in and without thought put it on, along with some dark blue jeans and some shoes, then headed off for work taking his keys from the little green dish.<p>

George ran inside with bagful's of shopping for his dinner with Nina to see Annie stirring something with a wooden spoon over the oven.  
>"What's going on?" He asked.<br>"I'm making parsley sauce for Owen." She smiled continuing to stir.  
>"Why?" He asked as the water tank upstairs gurgled.<br>"Because it's my unfinished business." She paused looking up, "See, I realise dI never got to be a proper wife to Owen, I never did all those lovely little things to show him how much I cared about him…"  
>"Like making parsley sauce?" George asked confused.<br>"Not just parsley sauce, boiled ham too!" She beamed, "I'm putting it in a little pot and taking it over later."  
>"Right, well aside from the fact that's a mental idea on so many levels, do you think you could possibly do it another night? Only I have a friend coming over for dinner this evening, a female friend… Called Nina."<br>"Oh okay…" Annie said, then she glared at him, _"_So I'm contemplating resolving my death, so that I can move on to the next dimension, and you're worrying about Nina!" Annie said stirring her parsley sauce.  
>"I'm not worrying about Nina! Christ why does everybody think that!" George spat kicking the fridge. "It's just a meal, a simple meal between colleges! I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE NORMAL! <em>For one night… Please?"<em>  
>"She can't even see me! Let alone hear me!" Annie said as Gilbert turned on some romantic music. George put his hand to his head.<br>"Oh, Annie I really like this woman and it would be so nice to spend an evening with her _without_ worrying about her finding out about the existence of the spirit world!" As the doorbell rang George screamed, then calmed down again.  
>"JUST GO IN THERE!" He shouted, so Gilbert turned the music off and Annie wandered into the living room and sat with Gilbert.<p>

After the meal, Nina and George sat upstairs, and Nina leaned in toward George and they kissed.  
>"I had a lovely evening!" She said, and kissed him again. George pulled back.<br>"I just can't be seeing you Nina! I just can't!" George exclaimed.  
>"You mean you've got a problem?" Nina asked, and George nodded in reply.<br>"Okay, well what is it? Look, I'm a nurse so it's not going to be anything I haven't seen before… You're a man, wait you are a man? You have always been a man right?"  
>"Oh god…" George sighed in tears, "I – I – I, have trouble containing myself." He said finally.<p>

"I just need this little bit of blood from you Mitchell to start me off, then I'll go clean." Lauren said sweetly. "I could get some from the hospital!" She suggested.  
>"You think nobody has ever thought of that?" He asked. "It doesn't work, well not completely, it doesn't satisfy your hunger."<p>

"I think what's keeping me here has something to do with love…" Gilbert said, staring at nothingness. "I just thought love was a miserable lie…"  
>"Sorry, Gilbert I need to be with Owen."<br>"I'll come with you." Gilbert said standing, and so together they walked Annie carrying a casserole dish with Parsley sauce in it to Owen's house. She stopped at the sliding doors and smiled at Gilbert, she wandered in and placed the dish in the oven to keep it warm and stood and watched as Owen wandered over to Jamie on the couch.  
>"I really appreciate what you're doing for me." He said.<br>"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.  
>"Oh c'mon, all those sweet little things, they mean a lot to me…"<br>"You mean being here?" She asked sweetly, Annie ran upstairs crying into the bathroom. That's when she got the idea, a toothpaste tube, and a mirror. She smiled deviously.

"Hang on, so you didn't put the pink shirt out for me either?" Owen asked.  
>"No! You know I hate that shirt!" Jamie said.<br>"Then who's doing it?" Owen asked worriedly, as he heard a door slam he ran upstairs as fast as he could and explored each room thoroughly, then finally the bathroom. He opened the door and his hand flew to his mouth.

' Happy Wedding Day Tiger ' Was written in green toothpaste on the mirror.  
>"Owen! What is it?" Jamie called up the stairs, Owen grabbed the towel and rubbed the toothpaste of hastily. Jamie rushed up the stairs and stopped, <em>what the hell was Owen doing?<em>  
>"What you doing?" She asked.<br>"I SAID IT'S FINE!" He raged at her throwing down the towel.  
>"Sorry…" She mumbled wandering back downstairs. Gilbert watching the whole scene from the sidelines…<p>

At work George saw Nina and turned around and headed back down the corridor pretending to read the bulletin board. Mitchell wandered around the corner and sniggered.  
>"Why you reading a poster about Gonorrhea?" Mitchell asked.<br>"That's just great!" George said flapping his arms against his sides, "No, I was hiding from someone…" He admitted, nodding toward Nina.  
>"So that's it? You've written of the possibility of having a relationship with anyone, <em>ever?"<em> Mitchell asked.  
>"Well haven't you?" George retorted walking away.<p>

Mitchell opened the blood package fridge thing. He studied the labels carefully, picking the right one. Finally he chose the perfect one from the back, looked around then shoved it in his pocket and made his exit calmly, determined not to be caught.

"Owen!" Annie exclaimed as Owen walked in her front door.  
>"Mitchell, George?" He shouted, <em>perfect, nobody was home.<em> He wandered up the stairs his plumbing tools in a bag. Annie followed him as he sat down and pulled something off the back of the toilet then emptied its contents onto a towel.  
>"Eugh…" Annie exclaimed.<br>"Gotcha!" Owen said as a large piece of material fell out. Her eyes widened. She remembered… How he'd called her names and pushed her against the wall, how he'd shouted at her and asked her questions which she wouldn't answer… Then so scared, she shoved him back attempting to run away he came up to her, grabbed hold of her and threw her down the stairs. She tumbled down and finally her head hit the checked floor below with a crack… That's how the crack in the tiles had got there! She gasped… Owen wrapped the material in and towel and left through the back door. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, _he was coming back for her! He'd seen her surely! He was going to hurt her...  
>"Sorry I let myself in…" Gilbert said as he wandered in. "Annie?" He turned around and Annie stood in the Kitchen sobbing.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked wandering toward her.  
>"O-Owen killed me…" She said gawping, sobbing and feeling faint.<p>

Mitchell opened a door and Lauren followed him eagerly.  
>"Give it to me!" She exclaimed hungrily.<br>"Jesus, can it get it the door?" Mitchel asked.  
>"JUST BLOODY GIVE IT TO ME!" She replied, so Mitchell did. He closed the door and Lauren ran off, making two little puncture holes with her teeth in the blood bag and sucking the blood out with a passion for hunger. Mitchell stood and watched, smiling as she spat the blood out into the bathtub.<br>"What's wrong with it!" She cried. "It's not right."  
>"I told you… It's not the same, that kind of blood won't work. Not for long anyway." He said calmly.<br>"Why not!" She cried, not understanding.  
>"It's not fresh from the kill." Mitchell explained.<br>"Shall I heat it up?" Lauren asked, still crying through mouthfuls of dead blood.  
>"It won't work!" Mitchell exclaimed again.<br>"Then let me drink from you again!" She said.  
>"You need to stop Lauren." He said plainly.<br>"WE HAD A DEAL! YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME!" She shouted.  
>"I am Lauren!"<br>"But I'm just going to help myself!" She exclaimed, then calmly, "You know, I don't see where this relationship is headed anymore…"  
>"You can't do this in your own home…" Mitchell reasoned.<br>"Then maybe I won't." She said standing and leaving, she ran out the automatic doors, and Seth stepped out from his car waiting for her.  
>"You want a lift?" He asked.<br>"Come Lauren you need to feed." He said putting an arm around her and leading her into his car. Mitchell hammered on the sliding doors,  
>"OPEN!" He screamed, and as they did he ran out and down the steps, but he was too late the car was driving away.<p>

"George!" Nina called out, "George wait!" George stopped as Nina stepped in front of him.  
>"I'm sorry Nina! I really need to be somewhere right now." George said plainly, panicking in the presence of a full moon inside a hospital.<br>"Please, don't be embarrassed about last night…" She said, "And your condition…"  
>"I am… But, c-c-can we talk about this later? I just need to be somewhere…" "Where?" Nina asked.<br>"It's a thing, just a thing…" He looked at his watch, "Oh god is that the time?" And attempted to dash away... But Nina caught hold of him.  
>"George, come with me." She said.<br>"No really!" George tried to pull away urgently.  
>"It will take a minute, literally!" She pulled him and George stayed rooted to the ground.<br>"Nina no!"

Nina explained how George's 'condition' couldn't change how he could have a great life with Nina and George tried to contain the pain he was really feeling. He pretended to cough and eventually got overwhelmed and picked Nina up and kissed her.

"He tried to flush it away, but the house held onto it…" Annie sobbed, "He got so angry, and he wasn't like that when we first met." She said. Gilbert nodded.  
>"I mean he was a bit moody… But…" She sobbed, "Maybe I am just so annoying and pathetic that-"<br>"No…" Gilbert said taking hold of Annie's hand, "Course you're not Annie…" He paused and smiled, "Christ, you're amazing!"  
>"But the man I loved, killed me… Am I really that hard to love back?"<br>"Hey, hey, hey, c'mon! You are loved, by loads of people…" Gilbert hesitated, "By me."  
>"What?" Annie asked.<br>"I love you." Gilbert said. "I really love you." Then there was silence between both of them for a bit… Annie leaned around Gilbert, who turned around to see what she was looking at. A white door, could be seen in the living room. It hadn't been there before.  
>"Hang on… That door wasn't there!" She said standing up and wandering over. "What is it?" She stood looking at it, wondering.<br>"Death."  
>"Do we go through it, what happens?" And as Gilbert wandered toward it she panicked, "Don't go near it!" She exclaimed.<br>"No, no, it's for me, it's come for me." He said plainly." Come with me, I don't want to go on my own!" He nearly cried, but refrained from crying by taking a large gulp and several deep breaths.  
>"I can't… It's not mine."<br>"All this time… I needed to meet you!" He said smiling, lighting a cigarette for the journey. He opened it and a bright white light emerged, and he walked through it, through to death.

George walked home happily, he didn't quite recall last night, but he remembered being with Nina. As he opened the door he shouted out loud his thoughts.  
>"ME AND NINA ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP! AND LAST NIGHT WAS MARVELOUS!" He shouted, hoping to be heard. Mitchell ran out and shook his head at George.<br>"Annie was killed by Owen." He whispered. George's smile faded.  
>"Five minutes, to celebrate… That's all I wanted." He said sadly. They walked into the kitchen together, Annie stood there solemnly, thinking.<br>"All this time… The house, the pipework was telling us…" Mitchell sighed, "It was like it was a part of you-"  
>"Like she was affecting the plumbing." George interrupted, annoyed.<br>"It's stopped now hasn't it?" Mitchell asked.  
>"Well that's something." George beamed, but Annie glared at him<br>"Yeah, I find out that the love of my life killed me… But it's okay, because at least now we can wash up." Annie spat sarcastically.  
>"It was like he owned me, he loved me!" "He didn't though Annie…"<br>"He did! He loved me, and I loved him…" She paused for a moment, "I found out about Owen, I did things for him, I helped someone else passover… So what will it take for me to finish my unfinished business?" She asked.

_Next time on Being Human Fanfiction:_

_Mitchell and Annie stood in the Kitchen chatting, a jar of coffee sat on the table, suddenly the lid popped off and the coffee exploded everywhere…_

_Mitchell sat on the window sill swearing, when suddenly Annie walked in an a lamp exploded, glass flying everywhere.  
>"H-h-how did she?" George started.<br>"She's a poltergeist!" Mitchell interrupted abruptly rushing to aid Annie.  
>Another lamp burst into shards of glass.<br>"That was a gift!" George exclaimed, clearly upset.  
>"Control it Annie!" Mitchell said calmly.<br>"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Annie replied sharply._

_Fleur held a mirror and adjusted her makeup, when she saw where Mitchell should've been there was nobody, she turned around to see her son as she saw in the mirror and Mitchell walking beside him… Her mind must've been playing tricks on her!_

_"We've been deluding ourselves, thinking we could be accepted here… Accepted by proper human beings! We are monsters! We deserve to be cast out!" George said as gangs of people threw rotten tomatoes and spray painted rude words on the side of his house._ _  
><em>_Short Credits:  
><span>__Mitchell – Aidan Turner  
>Annie – Lenora Crichlow<br>George – Russell Tovey_

_A/N – Not as long as the previous but longer than the first ;) This has taken so long to write, and although I enjoy doing them I just hate the fact that they take SO LONG! I do ask my friends to read sometimes and give their opinions and I feel maybe the 'next time' may have been a little TOO long… But ah well. Some of them complain my chapters are too long, but I think they're fine? Thoughts please! Xx _


End file.
